Anthology of Jaune (Hiatus)
by Nandaba
Summary: A collection of Jaune-centric one-shots. Sometimes the one-shots will be connected, sometimes they won't. Currently on hiatus, but not really quite considering this never really had a tight update schedule or anything anyway. There probably will be more short stories sometime soon, but not right now.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're expecting Yozora or were expecting like an actual story or something, I'm sorry to disappoint you. There will be more of an explanation below.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Thinking Crit-arc-ly

* * *

"I really feel like there's just an extraordinary amount of attention on Team RWBY."

Despite the room being just about big enough to accommodate all of Team JNPR, the walls still felt incredibly small as they all stopped to focus their attention on Jaune. The blonde didn't sit up from his bed though, instead he returned his eyes back to the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav after catching his team staring at him.

"Do you… want to elaborate?" Ren asked, cocking his head slightly.

Jaune made an affirmative sound before continuing. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna be wrong for saying this, but it feels as if they were like… cherry picked, you know? Now, I might sound like a buffoon, but the other night I spent a good portion of my evening in the library for one of Professor Port's assignments on Grimm Studies."

The comic book closed with a quick _fthwap!_ Jaune sat up, his black t-shirt resting a few inches above his navel, revealing the outline of hardened abdominal muscles. With a yawn, he continued, "But while I was researching the Apathy, I stumbled upon some history journals and fairy tales. The fairy tale I read in particular was about the God of Light, and his creation of silver-eyed warriors. That remind you of anyone you know?"

"Well Ruby clearly has silver eyes," Pyrrha said, placing a hand beneath her chin and nodding. Jaune smiled, and pretended to not notice her staring at his stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, not at all.

But it was strange. What kind of leader got butterflies in their stomach over a subordinate..?

Him. He was the type exactly.

Jaune shook his head dispelling such thoughts. "Exactly. Now, I know everyone in the entirety of Beacon knows that Weiss Schnee is a student here. That kind of name doesn't go unnoticed. But did you ever recognize the connection with Blake?"

Nora cocked her head. "Blake as in Belladonna?"

"Yeah. She bears an incredible resemblance to Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Those names sound familiar?"

Nora pouted, "Aside from _Belladonna_, no."

Ren shook his head, idling his hands with his father's knife. "No, it is familiar. Ghira Belladonna is the current Chieftain of Menagerie. He's also the original leader of the White Fang, before Sienna took over."

"Which means what? Blake's dad is famous?"

"He's a well respected leader. He has an entire independent island under his watch and control. And if he's the leader of the original White Fang, which Blake has proven herself to be obsessed with, then there's no doubt that Ghira is probably her father."

Jaune snapped his fingers, a grin on his face. "Exactly my point. Now do you see how it starts to get a little weird? We have, who's according to a fairy tale, a silver-eyed warrior, the heiress to the most renowned company on the planet, and then the daughter of the White Fang's original leader and the Chieftain of Menagerie."

Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha all seemed to agree or at the very least acknowledge that everything he said was true. In a way, wasn't it strange? In the entire world of Remnant, Ruby got admitted to Beacon two years early because she was a prodigal fighter. But could her silver eyes have played a factor too?

But even with that, Ruby still managed to get paired with Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Then her other teammate is Blake Belladonna, the literal child of the White Fang movement.

"The only thing I'm confused about is, with three of four members being so special, what could Yang potentially be?" Jaune asked. He got off the bed and onto his feet, twisting the door knob and swinging it open. "Next thing you know, Yang's hair catching fire isn't going to be a side-effect of her semblance but some fuckin' bullshit like residual _magic_ in her system or something…"

Without his shoes, the NPR in JNPR figured he wasn't going far. It was confirmed when they watched him simply step across the hall and knock on the door. There was a brief pause, but shortly after it opened to Yang, dressed in sleepwear.

"Need anything vomit boy?" Yang jibbed.

"No ma'am," Jaune said. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ma'am?" Yang said, laughing breezily. "I usually like it when people call me _sir._"

Jaune cracked a half-smile, doing his damndest to avoid moving his eyes any lower than the top of Yang's head. "I don't mean to take up your time, but I just wanted to ask. Did this ever seem strange to you..?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**If you were expecting Yozora, and if you know me, you will come to see that I failed the goals I had set out for myself regarding that story. Now once again I'll be writing a story revolving around Jaune and some supernatural background or phenomena or something. Will I finish it? Probably not. Will I hope to? For sure.**

**That in mind, that's actually not the only story I was planning on working on. I feel like sometimes I have to write something to get it out of my system, and hopefully just doing a couple free-writing projects amongst what I plan on releasing will get it out of my system and let me go back to writing hot garbage, and if not **_**hot garbage**_ **then lukewarm at best.**

**But seriously, I have a couple of projects I've been working on that I haven't found the drive to finish because I feel like my writing has gotten poorer. I've got a My Hero Academia and Persona 5 crossover, I've had several different stories and even the 2nd Chapter to Yozora in the vault, which if you're interested in reading, just let me know and I'll upload that too.**

**So honestly, what I'm hoping to gain from these very minute pieces of writing is feedback on whether you dislike or find inconsistencies with the way I write. I know the characters aren't perfectly in character, but at the moment my main focus is on whether what I write constitutes to good writing.**

**So if you have any feedback and/or input to share, please let me know in a direct message or a review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onwards! Welcome to more practice, which may or may not be garbage.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Legally Blonde

* * *

Jaune Arc was in deep shit.

A towering mass of hormones and nerves, especially around girls, the blonde's heart beat against the cage of his chest. His eyes were locked onto the sky, the teen hoping to quell any unwanted blood flow through counting the clouds in the sky. In a way, he wasn't sure how such a situation like this could even happen—one moment, he was simply enjoying some time to himself by playing video games on his scroll. When he heard the rap of knuckles at his door, and he was greeted by the image of Yang, he figured that maybe some very platonic company couldn't hurt.

Several games and only a couple hours later, Jaune was laid flat on his back, with Yang strewn atop him.

Just how did something like that, only casually happen? The young man screamed internally, every fiber of his being hellbent on self-control.

"So…" Jaune began, foregoing using the scroll as a controller and reverting it back to it's normal functions.

Yang made an affirmative sound, picking her head up to get a better look at him. Sapphire eyes stared into lilac, and after a few very long seconds of eye contact, he turned his head away. His face, dusted in red, was crooked in a half smile. After all, his father said that all you needed was confidence.

"Is there any reason in particular you're so cl-" Jaune started.

"This is comfortable," Yang said. She wore a grin—it was cute, in a very catty way, or at least Jaune thought so at first. When he turned his head back to her, attempting to read her expression, all he saw were the eyes of a predator. "You don't think so?"

Oh gods yes. "That's not quite what I was getting at," Jaune said. He suppressed a whimper as Yang pressed down a bit on him. Heat creeped up his neck and dusted his face, but he still managed to keep it straight enough for conversation. "I just meant, normally you're not so close. And now, here you are—lying on my chest and claiming you're comfortable."

The huntress-in-training yawned, continuing to lay on Jaune. One hand, feminine yet with a distinct sense of power to it, traced circles across his chest. The other hand played with his hair. The sensation was nice, and if Jaune had to admit it, the feelings this moment brought were not uncomfortable.

But they were temporary—whatever this was, be it a fever dream, hallucination, or even if this could possibly be real, it wouldn't last forever. Hell, if the huntsman-in-training could, he'd let his anxiety go and just enjoy the moment for what it was.

But Yang had to be teasing. There was absolutely no way anyone with even a shred of self-respect would have a crush on Jaune Arc of Beacon Academy. Despite his father's advice on needing only confidence, Jaune knew without a shadow of a doubt that not a soul would be interested in him outside of a platonic way.

"You know, I always thought you were kind of cute. In a really dorky, 'boy next door' kind of way," Yang said.

Or Yang could just throw away a solid three months of what felt like self-understanding and acceptance. The alternative was this just being a really bad joke.

"Bullshit." Jaune snorted. "I'm me."

"Yeah?" Yang replied. "Adorable."

Jaune made a sound of affirmation, inadvertently wrapping an arm around Yang as he attempted to pinch himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, pinching his skin so hard that he had to flood aura to it not to break it.

When he opened his eyes, he was still in his dorm room, with Yang still on top of him.

"It's not a dream, Jaune." Yang laughed. It was enchanting—a breezy and airy laugh that somehow managed to exude comfort and confidence. "This is real, unfortunately. Unless you're not interested… then we can pretend it never happened."

"I never said I was disinterested, only that I was in disbelief. I feel like this is the set up to some greater prank—if I get too comfortable or take this for what it's worth, then I'm gonna get embarrassed. And I'd rather cover myself from that then-"

A pair of lips smashed against his, inviting him into a kiss. Yang's lips were soft, hypnotically so. The fact she was still on top of him didn't do much for his hormones, and with willpower befitting of only the strongest of Vaccuan monks he quelled his excitement. Tentatively, his hands cupped her face, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds they separated, and once again sapphire eyes were staring into lilac.

"Jaune," Yang began. "I really do- bark!"

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

…

Jaune looked up at Yang, the blonde staring at him from the top of her bunk bed. He had been stroking Zwei for quite some time now, the dog happily yipping and barking away at all the scritches.

"So Zwei has his aura unlocked?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Pretty cool, huh? He's very durable, and," Yang cocked her head to the side, making kissy sounds. "A very good boy."

Jaune shuddered, most of it in confusion.

"You okay, vomit boy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah…" Jaune said, dwelling far too much on the scenario that just transpired in his head. Zwei tilted his head and looked at him, and Jaune was afraid to stare back into the dog's eyes, for fear of whatever semblance it may or may not have.

"He is a very good boy."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So as I mentioned before, this is an anthology, and just mostly a bunch of nonsensical things I want to write sometimes before I write the things I have to take seriously. With that in mind, this particular anthology will have stories that connect and don't connect. More often than not, the stories that do connect will not within chronological order.**

**That just happens to be how I write.**

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my practice. If you have a moment to spare, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what you found good or bad. Because they're all just sort of one-shots the pacing might be quick or all over the place, but nothing I can do, really.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On to the next bit of crazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Center of the Universe

* * *

Within Atlas Academy's science room, was a blue-eyed blonde and a silver-eyed girl with two-toned hair. The academy room was pristine, with numerous pieces of technological marvels all around. Large screens, expensive lab equipment, a plethora of journals and articles, it was a nerd's dream.

Jaune pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, focusing all of his attention on the project at hand. Ruby draped across his back, looking over with profound interest at the device he was working on. Affixed with numerous gears and etchings of what Jaune called 'runes' it was a marvelous piece of technology that did nothing but make a ticking sound.

So Ruby called it a 'clock.'

Even though Jaune was very adamant that it wasn't a 'clock'. But what else did he expect? There was a big hand, a small hand, and it made a ticking sound! In what universe would that not be a clock?

"So… what is this supposed to do exactly?" Ruby asked.

The corners of Jaune's lips tugged into a smile as he began. "It's a hextech transporter."

"A hex-text what now?" Ruby asked.

"A _hextech_ transporter," Jaune said. "I mean, with my forged transcripts and all it should come as no surprise I lived as a 'civilian' or whatever, but that's not really the complete case. I lived on Somnus."

"Somnus?" Ruby asked. She thought about it, before clapping a fist against a palm. "Oh! The dragon continent."

"Yeah," Jaune said. "I studied under and did some excursions with scientists. There was Dr. Merlot, Dr. Viktor, and," Jaune shuddered. "Dr. Mundo."

"You were a scientist?" Ruby asked, a shocked expression on her face. "How? You're so…"

"So…?" Jaune drawled. If he could turn to face her, he'd have hardened his expression. But currently, with his fellow-team leader and the queen of mixed signals on his back, he opted to leave her be.

Besides, he was probably onto something great. He could feel it.

"Clumsy?" Ruby offered, weakly.

"Thanks," Jaune said. "You're doing wonders for my pride and self-confidence right now."

"Bah!" Ruby spat. "Forget I ever said anything, Mr. Suave."

"Hush, crater face," Jaune said, taking a screwdriver and twisting a bolt. He grabbed a dust vial and uncorked it, aura rushing to his fingertips as he utilized fine manipulation skills and pushed it towards the inner parts of the hextech transporter. "Now all that's left is to-"

"Wait," Ruby said. "You're not going to talk about any of the doctors you worked with?"

Jaune made a face, one wracked with disgust and contempt. "Okay, so within Somnus, I used to frequent a place called Zaune a lot. I was lucky to live near the upper part of Zaune—it bled into a city called Piltover."

"Never heard of it," Ruby said.

"It was a settlement. Not necessarily a kingdom, though it was probably almost as safe as one," Jaune said. "But that's irrelevant. After I stopped working with the scientists, I started to work with some friends. One is named Ezreal, the other is named Ekko. They're both geniuses in their own right, and this device right here is supposed to be our penultimate scheme."

"A clock is your ultimate scheme? Is it even one of those cuckoo clocks?" Ruby asked. "I think that would be more impressive than what you have currently."

"You wouldn't get it, Ruby," Jaune said. Pushing his glasses further up his nose and using his hands, he spoke animatedly about several features the finished product would have. He spoke of storing and manipulating time, sending items from one place to the next, mentioned several names Ruby hadn't heard before, and overall spoke like someone that missed home.

"So this is basically a time machine and storage unit?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded, and set the last cog into place. With a deep, mechanical whirr, the machine sprang to life. The hextech transporter glowed the most beautiful shade of blue, and Jaune couldn't stop his satisfied smirk from spreading to his face.

He punched a few numbers into his scroll, then stuck his hand in front of the transporter. It fed off of his aura, the unique signature causing the cogs in the machine to whirr faster and faster until it produced a _ding!_ Sound.

When Jaune opened it, he was greeted with a golden gauntlet.

"It works," the blonde said, needlessly.

"It does?" Ruby asked, more surprised than anything. "What are you going to do with a gauntlet though?"

Jaune slipped it over his hand, attempting to get a feel for the unfamiliar object. He willed himself the best he could, a burst of energy channeling within the glove. The force lifted him off his feet, a blue bow materializing within the glove as it shot myriad particles of energy through numerous walls of Atlas Academy and out into the open air.

"Oh shit," Jaune croaked.

"Huh," Ruby said, peculiarly. "It's also a bow."

—

Elsewhere within Remnant, the Queen of the Grimm was perched upon her tower. Such was her existence, to not be condemned to death, but life instead. She stared listlessly into her territory, allowing herself a rare moment of weakness.

Oh, how she wished for some excitement.

And excitement she found, though not quite how she expected. Myriad particles of energy tore through her tower, a majority of them finding their mark within her as they easily punched through her flesh and sent her tumbling down.

Though it would not be enough to kill her, as nothing ever was, it did bring a strange sense of worry over her.

Just who across the kingdoms had that kind of aim?

And elsewhere within the world…

"_Jaune Arc is Legendary!"_

Ezreal listened to the announcement in disbelief. Ekko sighed simply, a hand palming his face as he spoke out loud.

"Bro, what the absolute fuck."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I don't know where this came from, or why I even decided to finish it. Guess I really got wrapped up in wanting to chase the whole nonsensical aspect. Anyway enjoy something that makes no sense, and is considered really OOC, AU, and strange for the world of Remnant.**

**We'll be back to our regular scheduled programming soon.**


End file.
